In a high-value financial transaction (e.g. purchase of home, land or business), the buyer may be required to obtain financing (e.g. mortgage, loan) prior to closing the transaction. In order to obtain financing approval, the buyer may be required to provide the lending institution with various forms of sensitive personal information (e.g. date of birth, proof of employment, tax statements) at various stages of the approval process. To allow employees of the lending institution to confirm that the previous stages of the approval process have been completed, the buyer's personal information may be stored in unrestricted form on the lending institution's computer server. As a result, the buyer may have limited technological means to control the dissemination of the buyer's personal information.